fliplineforumfancharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Bessecker
Bessecker is one of Ianiant's FC's and a member of the heavy metal band Osmius. Bio Bessecker is the newest member of the heavy metal band Osmius. Before joining the band, he would spend all of his time in his little shack in Sakura Bay. Bessecker has grown somewhat of an affinity to plants, since his hobbies include tending to his little private garden, as well as practicing the bass guitar in his own private dwelling. Nowadays, he has to balance his time between Osmius and tending to part of Sakura Bay. Joining Osmius After Trent's death, Osmius set up an audition for a new bass guitarist. Bessecker absolutely nailed the auditions, almost managing to make Saje cry. As such, he was chosen as the replacement bass guitarist. Trent's Death Bessecker had never really met Trent, so his death didn't affect him too much. However, he was able to sympathize with the other three members, who had become friends with Trent. Appearance Bessecker has fair skin; brown eyes; long, black hair; thick eyebrows; a stubble beard; and a hairy chest, arms, and legs. Style A He wears a black tank top with a three-pronged shruiken, black shorts, white knee-high socks, and black tennis shoes. Style B He wears a gray T-shirt, black pants, a black button-up hoodie with a small shruiken on the chest area, and black tennis shoes. He also ties his hair into a ponytail. Halloween Bessecker dresses up as a chainsaw massachist. The costume consists of the following: a black long-sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans, a khaki jacket, black boots, a chainsaw without a blade connected to a brown sash, sewage brown gloves, and a white hockey mask. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 Pepperonis Q24 *Cook for 2/8 *Cut into fourths Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Cheese *Onion *Ketchup *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita Shell *Steak *Guacamole *Brown Rice *Pinto Beans *Jalapeños *Loco Mystery Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Yum n’ Ms *Chocolate Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Chocolate Chips *Cherry C Papa's Pancakeria *Pecan French Toast *Pecan French Toast *Chocolate Chips *Cinnamon *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Small Tea **Ice Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Swiss Cheese *Onion *Ketchup *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *8 Teriyaki Wings O *4 Parmesan Chicken Strips > *4 French Fries < *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Pretzel Bun *Italian Sausage *Salsa *Sauerkraut *Fajita Veggies *Ketchup **Small Dr. Cherry **Small Kettle Corn Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Swiss Cheese *Onion *Ketchup *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Carrot Cake *Both Cupcakes: **Orange Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cloudberry L **Cherry C **Cloudberry R Holiday (Thanksgiving): *Liner B *Carrot Cake *Both Cupcakes: **Orange Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles **Cloudberry L **Cherry C **Cloudberry R Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Cherry Cordials *Neapolitan Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Shaved Coconut *Hazelnut Swizzle L *Cherry C Papa's Pastaria *Al Dente Gnocchi *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Italian Seasoning *Grated Mozzarella *4 Prosciuttos *Foccacia Holiday (Halloween): *Al Dente Vermicelli *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Italian Seasoning *Grated Mozzarella *4 Mussels *Foccacia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Chunky Blend *Cherry Cordials *Chai Tea Syrup *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Shaved Coconut *Dipped Pretzel L *Cherry C *Dipped Pretzel R Papa's Donuteria *Donut 1: **Red Velvet French Cruller Donut **Orange Icing **Sugerplum Drizzle *Donut 2: **Pumpkin Roll Donut **Filling: Chocolate Mousse **Cinnamon Sugar **Caramel Drizzle **Crushed Peanuts *Donut 3: **Red Velvet French Cruller Donut **Filling: Blackberry Jelly **Powdered Sugar **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy Holiday (Sky Ninja Returns): *Donut 1: **Red Velvet Pon de Ring Donut **Azuki Icing **Sugerplum Drizzle *Donut 2: **Pumpkin Roll Donut **Filling: Chocolate Mousse **Cinnamon Sugar **Caramel Drizzle **Crushed Peanuts *Donut 3: **Red Velvet French Cruller Donut **Filling: Blackberry Jelly **Powdered Sugar **Matcha Drizzle **Rock Candy Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Teriyaki Tofu Skewers O *4 Thai Chili Chicken Strips > *4 French Fries < *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Asiago Cheeses QA *4 Capicolas Q3 *4 Jalapeños Q4 *Light Bake *Cut into fourths Papa's Cheeseria *Pretzel Bread *Asiago Cheese *Light Cook *Ketchup *Sauerkraut *Balsamic Dressing *Fajita Peppers *Sliced Salami *Fries: **French Fries **Rosemary **Poutine Holiday (Easter): *Paska Bread *Asiago Cheese *Light Cook *Hollandaise Sauce *Sauerkraut *Balsamic Dressing *Fajita Peppers *Sliced Salami *Fries: **French Fries **Rosemary **Poutine Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Carrot Cake *Both Cupcakes: **Red Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Salted Caramel **Cherry Holiday (Cinco de Mayo): *Liner B *Horchata Cake *Both Cupcakes: **Red Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Cinco Swirls **Churro **Cherry Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Carrot Cake *Both Cupcakes: **Green Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Salted Caramel L **Cherry C **Salted Caramel R Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival): *Liner B *Botamochi Cake *Both Cupcakes: **Green Frosting **Matcha Drizzle **Konpeito **Uiro L **Cherry C **Uiro R Papa's Bakeria *Traditional Crust *50% Dragonfruit Filling *50% Key Lime Filling *Streusel Topping *Toasted Coconut A *8 Kumquats I Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival): *Traditional Crust *50% Dragonfruit Filling *50% Hakuto Jellly *Streusel Topping *Matcha Syrup A *Toasted Coconut A *8 Sakuramochis I Papa's Taco Mia! HD *Pita Shell *Steak *Guacamole *Queso Blanco *Peppers *Jalapeños *Loco Mystery Sauce *Chips: **Tortilla Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival): *Wonton Shell *Steak *Guacamole *Queso Blanco *Beni Shoga *Jalapeños *Yum Yum Sauce *Chips: **Tortilla Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper *Shiso Rice(Flip) **Tofu **Shiitake Mushrooms *Wagyu *General Tso Sauce *Tea: **Chai Tea **Lychee Bubbles Holiday (Lucky Lucky Matsuri): *Ukoniro Soy Paper *Shiso Rice(Flip) **Tofu **Kanpyo **Shiitake Mushrooms *Wagyu *General Tso Sauce *Kuri Kinton *Tea: **Chai Tea **Lychee Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia! To Go! *Pita Shell *Steak *Guacamole *Queso Blanco *Peppers *Jalapeños *Loco Mystery Sauce *Chips: **Tortilla Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Holiday (BavariaFest): *Pretzel Crisp Shell *Steak *Spätzle *Queso Blanco *Sauerkraut *Jalapeños *Marzen Mustard *Chips: **Tortilla Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Papa's Pancakeria HD *Pecan French Toast *Pecan French Toast *Chocolate Chips *Cinnamon *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Small Tea **Ice Holiday (Cinco de Mayo): *Pecan French Toast *Pecan French Toast *Chocolate Chips *Cinnamon *Cocoa Chipotle Syrup *Drink: **Small Horchata **Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Thick Crust *Rustic Romana *Grated Parmesan Cheese *8 Asiago Cheeses QA *2 Salamis Q3 *4 Jalapeños Q4 *Light Bake *Cut into fourths Holiday (BavariaFest): *Pretzel Crust *Bierkäse Sauce *Grated Parmesan Cheese *8 Asiago Cheeses QA *2 Schnitzels Q3 *4 Jalapeños Q4 *Light Bake *Cut into fourths Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Pretzel Bun *Italian Sausage *Salsa *Jalapeños *Sauerkraut *Fajita Veggies *Ketchup **Small Dr. Cherry **Small Kettle Corn Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival): *Pretzel Bun *Italian Sausage *Salsa *Jalapeños *Sauerkraut *Fajita Veggies *Ketchup **Small Sakura Spritz **Small Yomogi Popcorn Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! *Pretzel Bun *Italian Sausage *Salsa *Jalapeños *Sauerkraut *Fajita Veggies *Ketchup **Small Dr. Cherry **Small Kettle Corn Holiday (Cinco de Mayo): *Pretzel Bun *Italian Sausage *Salsa *Jalapeños *Sauerkraut *Fajita Veggies *Enchilada Sauce **Small Dr. Cherry **Small Cancha Corn Trivia *In Sakura Bay, he has been granted the position of "Caretaker of the Big Tree of Sakura Bay". **The big tree is right next to Papa's Sushiria. Gallery File:FCBessecker.png|Bessecker's Style A and B, as seen on Flipline Forum and DeviantArt File:FCBesseckerHalloween.png|Bessecker's Halloween Costume, as seen on Flipline Forum and DeviantArt File:Bessecker%27sFidgetSpinner.png|Bessecker's Fidget Spinner Category:Ianiant's Category:Male Characters